Sobre biscoitos, casamento e psicopatas
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Se Bellatrix Black aparece no seu apartamento, num dia de verão, decidida a transformá-lo em seu marido, diabos, você simplesmente não questiona.


**Sobre biscoitos, casamento e psicopatas**

Bellatrix encarou fixamente a porta, como se seus olhos tivessem o poder de fazê-la se abrir. Depois suspirou e levou a mão à campainha, como qualquer pobre mortal faria. Pressionou o botão, talvez por mais tempo do que deveria, gostando do modo como o sino soava. Exigente e urgente, como ela. Ninguém fazia Bellatrix Black esperar.

Do lado de dentro do apartamento, as sobrancelhas de Rodolphus Lestrange levantaram-se consideravelmente. Apesar dos biscoitos assando no forno, não esperava convidados. Esperando que não fosse mais um vendedor de enciclopédias, Rodolphus enxaguou o detergente das mãos, fechou a torneira e dirigiu-se à porta de sua cobertura. Girou a chave. Abriu a porta. E bateu-a devidamente na cara de Bellatrix Black.

Não foi rápido o suficiente, no entanto. Antes que pudesse girar a chave no sentido horário, executando aquela espécie de magia que o protegeria da presença maligna do demônio, a porta se abriu. Pronto. A filha favorita de Satã estava no seu apartamento, encarando-o como se aquilo fosse algo que fizesse todos os dias.

Não era e, embora Rodolphus Lestrange não estivesse interessado nos detalhes da rotina de Bellatrix Black, foi impossível para o bruxo se conter. Levantando mais uma vez as sobrancelhas e rezando para que a sua fachada de serenidade e indiferença convencesse o demônio, Rodolphus perguntou:

- O que está fazendo aqui, Bellatrix?

Ela não estava olhando para ele, como de costume. Era um hábito, terrivelmente arraigado e insuportavelmente irritante. Como se Rodolphus e suas perguntas não fossem suficientemente importantes para atraírem a atenção dos olhos da Comensal. E não eram, na verdade. Mas Bellatrix inesperadamente decidiu responder, porque, apesar de não ser regida pelas regras normais de conduta, sentiu que seria impossível concluir sua missão sem fazê-lo. Ela não desviou os olhos do laço que arrumava na manga direita de seu vestido, no entanto. Ele não valia aquilo tudo.

- Eu vim pedir para você se casar comigo.

Rodolphus piscou uma vez, esperando que a proverbial frigideira acertasse sua cabeça e tudo ficasse preto. Piscou novamente, esperando que uma gargalhada escapasse dos lábios finos da bruxa, e que ela gritasse "Feliz primeiro de Abril!". Piscou mais uma vez, esperando que a figura ligeiramente impaciente de Bellatrix se desfizesse como tinta guache, e o despertador tocasse, indicando o fim do pesadelo.

Mas não havia frigideiras no apartamento de Rodolphus, e o calor sufocante que entrava pelas janelas indicava que não podia, de jeito nenhum, ser primeiro de Abril. Quanto ao sonho, bem, os dedos de Bellatrix que agora apertavam a pele de seu braço num beliscão particularmente doloroso afastaram aquela hipótese rapidamente.

Ou seja, era real. Terrível e inexplicavelmente real.

Rodolphus pulou para trás, escapando dos dedos cruéis de sua maligna, aparentemente, pretendente. Depois massageou as têmporas, numa tentativa fútil de afastar a dor de cabeça que já sentia se formando, como uma erupção vulcânica, como uma tempestade catastrófica, como um terremoto apocalíptico.

Nada disso. Nada de desastres naturais que pudessem ajudá-lo a escapar da situação. Bellatrix estava diante dele, querendo um casamento, e aparentemente não havia como fugir da situação. Então, como Bellatrix parecia nervosa e inclinada a atacá-lo mais uma vez, Rodolphus fez a pergunta óbvia e inevitável, que tornaria aquilo tudo real:

- Por quê?

Ela decidiu encará-lo dessa vez, suspirando e levantando as sobrancelhas numa mímica cruel do desejado noivo. Assim era Bellatrix. Ela fora cruel quando eles se conheceram, aos seis anos, abaixando suas calças diante de Lucius Malfoy. Mais de dez anos depois, Malfoy ainda chorava de rir ao se lembrar das cuecas de hipogrifos amarelos de Rodolphus. Ela fora cruel quando o Chapéu o selecionara, dizendo numa voz alta e arrastada, para ninguém em particular, como não acreditava que alguém que tinha pesadelos com elfos domésticos cor-de-rosa conseguira entrar para a Sonserina. Até mesmo no baile em que fora apresentada à sociedade Bellatrix tinha conseguido encontrar tempo para ser cruel com Rodolphus, fazendo a garota ruiva que ele convidara para dançar desaparecer num piscar de olhos ao comentar com seu parceiro, casualmente, que ouvira dizer que o primogênito dos Lestrange estava com uma embaraçosa doença venérea. E, mais uma vez, Bellatrix decidiu ser cruel, fazendo Rodolphus sentir-se particularmente estúpido ao perguntar, irritada:

- Isso importa?

Importaria, se ele estivesse lidando com alguém normal. Mas Rodolphus se esquecera de que aquela era Bellatrix Black. E se Bellatrix Black aparecia no seu apartamento, num dia de verão, decidida a transformá-lo em seu marido, diabos, você simplesmente não questionava!

Mas Rodolphus era teimoso, corajoso e, às vezes, não muito inteligente. Assim, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ainda mais, como se estivesse travando um duelo com a bruxa para descobrir quem tinha sobrancelhas mais flexíveis, e disse, casualmente:

- Bem, acho que eu mereço uma explicação do motivo pelo qual você decidiu, de repente, aparecer no meu apartamento e ser minha esposa, não é mesmo?

Pela expressão de Bellatrix, era óbvio que ela achava que ele não merecia coisa nenhuma. No entanto, por algum motivo, a bruxa decidiu responder, ainda que de forma um tanto lacônica, numa voz arrastada e contrariada:

- História comprida. Envolve Evan Rosier, vandalismo, estátuas no Ministério da Magia, tinta verde, mães exasperadas, álibis, colunas sociais e elfos domésticos histéricos. Você não quer saber de tudo.

O desconcertante relatório de Bellatrix deveria ter sido o suficiente para fazer Rodolphus desistir de procurar respostas racionais para aquele dia. No entanto, como já foi observado, o primogênito dos Lestrange era perigosamente obstinado, e mais uma vez pressionou Bellatrix para obter respostas.

- E por que eu?

Foi nesse momento que os dois sentiram. Ao mesmo tempo, como se estivessem conectados, ainda que pela primeira vez na vida. Talvez fosse a proposta de casamento. De qualquer forma, Bellatrix ergueu o nariz no ar e fungou, com uma expressão de desagrado, enquanto Rodolphus corria de volta para a cozinha. Ela o seguiu, os passos tão arrastados quanto a sua voz, o nariz ainda franzido em desgosto.

- Você está fazendo biscoitos.

Não era uma pergunta. Não precisava ser, já que os biscoitos estavam ali, inegavelmente queimados e absurdos, como um elefante roxo no sofá. Rodolphus Lestrange sabia fazer biscoitos. Ou não, pelo cheiro que eles exalavam.

Rodolphus suspirou, enquanto tentava raspar a crosta de carvão que recobria seus preciosos biscoitos. Desistiu depois de quebrar um deles ao meio – ainda por cima, estava cru por dentro.

- Sim. Imagino que você agora vai sair correndo para espalhar a notícia aos quatro ventos.

- De forma alguma. Agora que você é meu noivo, é meu dever guardar e proteger a sua honra.

Rodolphus não se deu o trabalho de observar que ainda não aceitara a inusitada proposta de casamento. De qualquer forma, não adiantava. Todo mundo sabia que, quando Bellatrix queria alguma coisa, ela conseguia. E ele não sabia se queria de fato oferecer resistência aos planos da bruxa.

- E quando vai ser o casamento?

Bellatrix, que estivera encarando os biscoitos com uma expressão estranhamente pensativa, ergueu o rosto e encarou-o com um brilho engraçado nos olhos. Depois, escorregou os dedos pela mesa que os separava. Pegou um biscoito queimado. Mordeu.

- Até que não está ruim. Você usou um chocolate bom. Não dá pra estragar biscoitos, se o chocolate é bom.

Secretamente, Rodolphus esperou que Bellatrix tivesse dor de barriga por causa dos biscoitos. Os olhos dela encontraram os seus mais uma vez, brilhando de novo daquele jeito engraçado. Como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

Dessa vez Bellatrix abriu um sorriso. Era amplo, quase maníaco, e não ficava muito bem nela, nem em qualquer outra pessoa. Havia pedaços de biscoito carbonizado entre seus dentes brancos, também. O sorriso se fechou, mas Rodolphus percebeu que ela estava limpando os dentes com a língua.

Bellatrix não podia ler pensamentos, podia?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, afastando aquela idéia. Era melhor se preocupar com coisas menos perturbadoras.

- Que tipo de anel você vai querer?

- Tanto faz. Eu não me importo com essas coisas.

- Então...

- Nos vemos por aí. Obrigada pelos biscoitos.

E, sem mais palavras ou olhares, Bellatrix pegou mais alguns biscoitos, girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu do apartamento.

Rodolphus ficou na cozinha, sentindo-se aliviado, ainda que estranhamente abandonado. Foi só quando pegou um biscoito que se lembrou, subitamente, de que Bellatrix não chegara a dizer por que o escolhera, entre todos os bruxos de sangue puro do universo.

Bem, ele simplesmente teria que aprender a viver com aquela dúvida.

Do lado de fora do apartamento, Bellatrix sorria ternamente entre mordidas de biscoito. Geralmente, você nunca veria um sorriso daqueles no rosto de Bellatrix Black, muito menos num edifício trouxa. Ela ainda não entendia por que diabos Lestrange resolvera morar num lugar daqueles. Talvez porque aquele fosse o seu lugar, na cobertura, vivendo acima de todos aqueles idiotas. No topo.

Bem, ela poderia se acostumar àquilo. O que importava era que tinha conseguido. Até agora, saindo do apartamento com os bolsos cheios de biscoitos queimados, Bellatrix não conseguia acreditar que Rodolphus tinha realmente engolido toda aquela bobagem sobre vandalismo e tinta verde. E não conseguia acreditar que gostava tanto de alguém tão idiota.

Ainda bem que _ele_ não sabia ler mentes.


End file.
